The long road to somewhere
by xlostdreamer87x
Summary: House is shot, and Wilson admits to himself he has feelings for him, but can they ever happen.
1. Chapter 1

The long road to somewhere.

Wilson was sitting at his desk when he heard a noise. Is sounded like it was coming from the general direction of houses office. He waited for another sound, but there was nothing. He went back to his file he had been reading.

About 5 minutes later he started gathering his things to go home when his cell phone started to Ring.

"Hello" The response he got was a one word answer.

"Wilson" It was almost to quite for him to hear.

"House?" he could hear the panic in his own voice. "Where are you?"

"Jimmy?" Then nothing else came from the other end of the phone.

He remembered hearing the noise from House's office. He ran to his office, and threw open the door. He scanned the office, until his eyes spotted house leaning against his desk. Wilson scanned his body for sign of injury. His eyes cam to rest of Houses hand, which was resting on his see, blood was seeping threw his fingers.

He ran to his best friend Just in time to catch him as he starts to collapse.

"House what happened"? Tears were threatening to fall from Wilson's eyes.

"Shot. He shot me". It was almost a whisper.

"Hold on buddy." He couldn't tell how bad it was. "I'm going to call for help".

"No. Don't leave me." both men were now crying.

"I'm not leaving I promise I just need to call for help."

He left houses side just long enough to grab his cell phone, and call down stairs to the ER.

"This is Dr. Wilson. I need a stretcher in DR. Houses office Now. He has been shot." He hung up the phone, and went back to house.

Cameron arrived with he stretcher. "Wilson what happened?"

"I don't know he just said he was shot. " He was starting to become hysterical. Someone shot his best friend.

Cameron helped two nurses load House onto the stretcher, and rushed him down stairs.

When the stretcher was gone he collapsed to the floor crying.

"You have to get up promised you wouldn't leave him" he was saying out load to himself.

He pulled himself somewhat together, and headed for he ER.

When he got to the ER Houses was laid out on the stretcher being worked on.

Wilson looked up at Cameron who was leading the trauma.

"Is he going to be ok." He was begin Cameron to tell him yes even if it was lie.

"The bullet is lodged in his lung, we had to give a chest tube in re inflate his lung, and he is going to have to go to surgery to make sure that it didn't cause anymore damage."

It was all to much, and he started to break down again.

"Wilson you have to pull it together. He is going to need you, you're his best friend."

He nodded. She was right.

"He is going to surgery now are you coming." She didn't wait for an answer if he decided to go he new where it was.

For several mintus he just stood there looking around the room his friend had just been in. puddles of blood still on the floor. He had to pull it together for his friend. He headed up to the OR waiting room.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few hours Wilson sat in the OR waiting room. He was sitting there thinking about what life would be like if his Best friend didn't make it.

"Wilson?"

He looked up to find cuddy . She must be making sure I am still in one piece.

"Wilson he is out of Surgery" She tried to sound reassuring, but he could tell something was wrong.

"And how is he?" She said down next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well he lost a lot of blood, but they got it under control, and he should be ok."

Tears started to roll down his cheeks again.

"Wilson he is going to be ok, but he is going to need your help."

"I want to see him." He had to see for himself that he was going to be ok.

'Ok, but Wilson there is something else you need to know. He still hasn't woken up yet."

Wilson stopped and looked at Cuddy. "It's been over 7 hours. He should be awake already. What's wrong."

"I'm sure he is going to wake up soon. Everything is going to be ok" He could hear the uneasiness in her voice.

They stood up, and walked to Houses room.

When they got to his door Cuddy stopped. This was something Wilson had to do alone.

"Go on in, I'm going to wait out here." She smiled at Wilson.

He nodded, and stepped into the room. House was laying unmoving in the bed. Tubes everywhere. He walked to the side of the bed, and reached for his hand. He bent down to his ear.

"House you can do it. You're the strongest person I know. This is all my fault, and I am so sorry. If I came to you when I first heard the noise maybe things would be better. You need to wake up. I love you." He was shocked to hear those last words leave his mouth.

Cuddy watched the entire ting, and even heard the last part. She wasn't even surprised. She was glad Wilson finally realized. She just hoped he would get to tell house.

This is how it went for the next several days. Wilson just sat next to the bed holding houses hand, and telling him he loved him.

On the fifth day things changed.

"Wilson?" It was a groan.

"House? House you're awake!" Tears sprang to his eyes . When He felt a a squeeze on his hand he looked down to see there hands still entwined. Wilson tried to pull away embarrassment at his show of affection.

When he tried to pull away Houses hand tightened on his.

"No." House noticed the confused look on Wilson's face when he said that.

"I heard you . I heard everything you said." House whispered. A smile crept a crossed his face.

Wilson pulled back shocked. I have no idea what you are talking about I didn't say anything. He left the room. Wilson stood outside of Houses room looking in at the alderman. He was crying.

"What am I supposed to know." He said out load Wilson didn't see Cuddy standing there until she walked up behind him. "Wilson I know what you said to him."

He was shocked how did she hear him? How much did she know?

"You heard me say what?" He was starting to panic.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you told him you loved him when you thought he couldn't hear you." She took a deep breath. "But he did hear you, and now you have to deal with it." She took another deep breath.

"Look at him James he needs you more now then ever."

Wilson looked through the window at him. He was still crying.

"I can't do this right now." with that he was off. Back to his office to pretend to see patients.


	3. Chapter 3

**The entire next week that House was in the hospital Wilson refused to see him . He would call down, and get updates, but no way under his own power was he walking into that room. As far as he was concerned he had opened Pandora's box, and there is not going back from that.**

**Everyday cuddy would come to his office, and tell him he needed to go see his best friend. Today was a little different though.**

**There was a knock on his office door.**

"**Wilson." Cuddy entered his office not waiting for him to answer.**

"**What?" He hoped he sounded annoyed.**

"**It's about House." **

"**What about him." He just wanted her to leave.**

"**He is being discharged today." There was a long pause from her. "He can't stay by himself." She looked at him point blank as if he already knew.**

"**What does that have to do with me." He shifted in his chair. He was still not ready to deal with this.**

"**You know exactly what it has to do with you, but, you don't have to worry about your feelings." She mocked him. "He doesn't even remember you visiting him, so I guess you can pretend nothing ever happened." She sounded harsh, but that's what she wanted. She wanted to make him feel guilty about the decisions he was making.**

"**He honestly doesn't remember?" He wasn't sure how he felt about that.**

"**He said he doesn't remember anything. He is going to be discharged in 30 minutes. Take the rest of today, and the next couple of days off." Wilson wasn't sure what it was he heard in her voice, but he didn't like it.**

"**I don't think I can do this." He felt like he was going to cry. **

**She placed her hand on this shoulder. Her tone softened. "It's going to be ok. You need to tell him how you feel."**

"**I can't. I know he doesn't feel the same way. If I tell him how I feel, and I lose my best friend I won't be able to forgive myself." He felt the tears threatening to fall.**

"**Just come down to his room. He is going to be discharged. Take him home, and just be his friend, and go from there.**

**Cuddy turned, and left his office. She left him standing there more confused then ever. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't risk losing his best friend. What if he told him how he felt, and House felt they same way? Could it ever work between them? What it worth risking their friendship?**

**He pulled himself together, and headed out the door. Ready or not he had to face his Demons. He headed towards House's room.**

_**Feedback keeps my mind fed. A hungry mind can't write. Next chapter to come soon depending on the feedback. I am loving writing this story, but I don't want to waste my time if my story doesn't interest anyone else**_**.**


End file.
